<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How ‘The Biebs’ REALLY met Hailey. by NotMePerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059960">How ‘The Biebs’ REALLY met Hailey.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMePerson/pseuds/NotMePerson'>NotMePerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bribery, Drama, F/M, History, On Set, Public Nudity, Reality, Romance, True Love, chapstick, club, photoshoot, public embarrassment, trama, wrecking ball - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMePerson/pseuds/NotMePerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hailey, Justin's wife.)</p><p>ONESHOT-</p><p>How Justin Bieber actually was first introduced to his wife. This was before either of them knew they would soon fall for each other.<br/>This one shot with Justin, Hailey, and one other famous person, will take your breath away.</p><p>•A Romantic Romance Story about love•</p><p>//Mature readers only//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Levine/Other(s), Hailey Rhode Baldwin/Justin Bieber, Justin Bieber/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How ‘The Biebs’ REALLY met Hailey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•The Beginning•</p><p>Justin Bieber was a very attractive man.<br/>
Correction, he is an attractive man. </p><p>Now the question is: did this attractive man have a girlfriend? The answer is: yes. I know you were thinking it.<br/>
(Wife, girlfriend, same difference.)</p><p>When these love birds first met, they were at a set. He was posing and getting pictures taken for a magazine.</p><p>"Okay, Justin, I need you to do a new pose for me."<br/>
A guy that was in charge was slouching in a folding chair.<br/>
"Yeah, I can do that." Justin responded like it was the easiest task in the world.</p><p>He was standing in the center if the stage. There was a green screen behind him, and he stood on a white marble floor. </p><p>Well, it looked like one.<br/>
Justin separated his legs so there was a foot gap between them.<br/>
He rolled his shoulders then clapped his hands in front of him.</p><p>"Any day now." The director yelled impatiently from his seat.</p><p>Justin closed his eyes, then wiggled his fingers that were at his sides.<br/>
"I - am - " he inhaled. "A seductive sexy thing."</p><p>With that said, justin fell to his knees then threw his head up.</p><p>The crowd gasped.</p><p>As Justin lowered his head, some of the audience was speechless.<br/>
While others, including the director, cringed.</p><p>Justin was squinting his eyes, while biting his upper lip, and narrowing his eyes.<br/>
He looked constipated.</p><p>The only thing that was decent about him, was his clothes. A blue suit with a tie that the director picked out for him.<br/>
It was passable. </p><p>Justin stayed in his position, waiting for someone to snap the shot.<br/>
The director was leaned back in his chair, almost about to fall backwards.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough Justin..." The director chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"But you ned to take da pic-char."<br/>
Justin muffled while still biting his upper lip.<br/>
"No, no, that's alright."<br/>
"TAKE DA PIC-CHAR!" </p><p>A woman in the back lifted her camera up and took a picture making a flash.</p><p>The director turned his head left to one of the people that worked with him.</p><p>"How did we get stuck with this guy?" He whispered.</p><p>"I don't know, I'm just the camera man." The man said and shrugged.</p><p>Justin jumped up from his knees and flipped his head so hair flew out of his face.<br/>
"How was the picture?" Justin said as he walked off the stage.</p><p>As he walked toward the crowd, they all backed away so they had a good three ft distance.<br/>
The lady that took the picture was standing in the back, staring at the image with a horrified face.</p><p>"Hey! You're the one who took the picture, right?" Justin strode over to her and extended his arm to grab the camera.</p><p>The lady looked up and saw him about to grab it.<br/>
She immediately opened her hands letting the camera slam onto the ground.</p><p>"Oops." The lady said sheepishly.<br/>
"It's fine, it doesn't even look broken." Justin smiled then bent down to pick it up.</p><p>The lady abruptly shoved him and started stomping the camera with her heels, until nothing was left but broken plastic.</p><p>Justin stared down at the broken camera.<br/>
"Well then, may I ask why you just destroyed that camera?" Justin looked up at her.</p><p>"My foot slipped." She muttered and did a fake smile.<br/>
"Of course it did." Justin said as he inhaled.</p><p>The director stood up from his folding chair.<br/>
"Okay! That's enough, you did great Justin!" He clapped his hands and walked between the two. Standing exactly on the broken camera.</p><p>"Justin! Don't you have a photo shoot with Hailey?" The director reminded him.</p><p>Suddenly a high pitch voice came from Justin, causing everyone to wince.</p><p>"Why is it that every time someone takes a picture of me, they destroy it afterward?" Justin screamed.<br/>
"Ha. I don't know what you're talking about." The director slowly walked to his chair.</p><p>"Yes you do! Every time I want to see my picture, something always happens!" He stomped his foot on the ground.</p><p>The doors slammed open and three men in suits walked in. Followed by Hailey.</p><p>"Oh look! Hailey is here!" The director scurried over to Hailey.</p><p>"OMG if I have to tell you morons to get me my purse one more time, you're FIRED!" Hailey screamed at the black man wearing a suit that stood beside her.<br/>
Most likely her agent.</p><p>The agent sighed.<br/>
"Hailey, for the fourth time, you are holding it! It's literally hanging from your shoulder!" </p><p>She scoffed.<br/>
"Brandon, I don't pay you to tell me what I already know." She snapped her fingers in his face.</p><p>She turned around to the director  then sashayed as she walked toward him.<br/>
"My name is Hank, you snob." He grumbled.</p><p>"What's that?" She spun around on her heel to face the agent.<br/>
"Uh, I was just telling Hank to get you your purse." He chuckled then gestured for the other agent to leave.</p><p>"That's right, and if I don't get that purse. You're FIIIIRRREEDD!!" She stomped her heel on the ground.</p><p>The director and the crowd were watching all of this from a distance.<br/>
Justin just stood there drooling.</p><p>"Hello? Are you guys black or something? Aren't you going to greet me?" She waved her manicured hand at them, while her eyes were practically popped out of her head.</p><p>"Geez, you are as bad as that agent."</p><p>A few black people in the room glared at her.</p><p>The director blinked a couple times then motioned the paparazzi to go to Hailey.</p><p>Justin walked slowly over to her and shoved his way through the paparazzi.<br/>
"Okay! Thank you~ you can-" she cut herself off when she saw a black<br/>
woman with a camera.</p><p>"Okay, you can't take pictures of me." She pointed a slim finger to the lady.<br/>
"Racist." The lady muttered as she walked off.</p><p>Hailey looked back to the cameras and continued posing.<br/>
"Yeesss! I know I'm pretty. Just stop, you're making me blusshhhh~" She giggled and did a kissy face.</p><p>All the cameras stopped flashing pictures.<br/>
Hailey stood there when she found out they stopped.<br/>
"Why'd you stop?" She asked confused.</p><p>Justin was standing directly behind her, and then started breathing loudly down her neck.</p><p>Hailey felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Then she slowly moved away from him.</p><p>"Hah, it's all good." She said in a shaky voice.<br/>
"I'm just going to go back to my limo, and never come back here." Her voice was cracked and still shaky.</p><p>"Wait! You can't go!" The director yelled desperately.<br/>
"You need to take pictures with him!"</p><p>She kept walking and went out the door, her agents following her out.</p><p>The director ran to the window and saw Hailey walk into the car.<br/>
"Dang it, Justin! You blew it!" He flipped over a nearby folding chair.</p><p>"Who is she?" He said as he walked to the window.<br/>
"Hailey. I already told you!" He threw his hands up in frustration and walked off.</p><p>"Haileyyyyy." Justin put his hands on the window and pressed his face against it.</p><p>"I 'ill find 'ou." He said as his mouth was pressed to the glass.<br/>
Hailey looked through her car window as they drove off. Once she saw Justin, she immediately moved to the other side of the car.</p><p>"I must see her again!" Justin demanded after he got his face off the window.<br/>
"Yeah, good luck with that, pal. I'm pretty sure you ruined all chances of her ever going NEAR you."</p><p>The director instructed some workers to start packing up.</p><p>"Wait, are we done?" Justin said as he walked back to the stage.</p><p>"Yes, we are!" The director said excitedly.<br/>
"We only did 4 pictures."<br/>
"Are you sure? It felt like more." The director said and acted baffled.</p><p>"Actually, we only have two. One lady destroyed the camera, and before that, a different camera was set on fire."<br/>
Justin gestured to the burnt camera.</p><p>"Oh, that's too bad. Those pictures would've been a killer." He lied.<br/>
"I know." Justin said triumphantly and looked off into the distance.</p><p>"Are you looking at the wall again." The director said, not even paying attention him.<br/>
"No." Justin shifted his gaze to a window.<br/>
"I'm actually looking at a window." He corrected him.</p><p>"Right." The director rolled his eyes then went out the exit doors.<br/>
"Guess I should be leaving then." Justin blurted and followed the director.</p><p>The paparazzi and the workers followed Justin out, five minutes after he left. (Just to make sure he wasn't there)</p><p>"Time for me to go clubbing!" Justin put his hands on his hips and stood outside the set building.</p><p>"He's still there! Go back! Go back!" Some people whispered and tried going back through the doors.</p><p>"Oh! You guys are here. Do you need help with your equipment?" Justin started walking towards them.</p><p>"HE'S COMING!" Most of them squeezed through the crowd and inside of the building.<br/>
Unfortunately, a couple of unlucky souls were too slow, and were locked out.</p><p>"Please, let me in!" A lady banged on the door.<br/>
"He's not close yet! There's still time!" Another man said panicked.</p><p>A guy behind the locked door peeked his head through one of the door's window.<br/>
"Sorry, but you will be seeing Mr. Cringe now." He pointed to Justin that was standing right behind them.</p><p>"ACK!" The woman shouted.<br/>
"Mr. Bieber! I did not see you there." The man was definitely startled.</p><p>Justin stood there with a grin plastered to his face.<br/>
It made the two shudder.</p><p>Justin looked down at a piece of a huge camera that the man was holding.<br/>
"I can carry that if you want!" Justin snatched it from him.<br/>
"How nice of you." He tried to smile.</p><p>"Bill Thornton! What a great name."<br/>
Justin looked at the sticker on Bill's chest that read his name.<br/>
"Hah. He knows my name... terrific."</p><p>The lady tried to slip past Justin and Bill, but Justin's reflexes were too fast.<br/>
He quickly slid in front of her making her come to a quick halt.</p><p>"And you, my lovely lady." He grabbed her hand with his empty hand and leaned it upwards to kiss.</p><p>She quickly jerked it away and pointed to her name sticker.<br/>
"Demetria Olive." She said in a polite voice.</p><p>"Nice to meet you! May I carry your camera to your vehicle?"<br/>
"Depends if you'll let me ans-"<br/>
She was cut off when he snatched the camera.</p><p>"Rude." She mumbled and crossed her arms.</p><p>While Justin and Demetria were talking, Bill successfully slipped away and was already in his car.<br/>
"Later suckers!" He hollered.</p><p>"I guess he had to leave." Justin watched the car drive away,<br/>
"Yes, and I should be leaving too!" She sounded desperate and started to go over to her car.</p><p>"Allow me to walk you to your car." He offered and linked arms with Demetria.<br/>
"Pass, I can walk myself." She fast walked over to her car.</p><p>"I still have your camera, though!!"<br/>
He bellowed to her.<br/>
Demetria immediately turned around and headed towards Justin.<br/>
She snatched the camera from his hands and walked back to her car.</p><p>Demetria was about to open the car door, until something- someone pinned her to her car.</p><p>Yes, it was Justin.</p><p>• The Middle •</p><p>"Would you move!" She screamed then slapped him.<br/>
"Ow."<br/>
"Don't you have better things to do then stalk women?!" She slapped him again.<br/>
"Ow. And actually I would be stalking some other girl, but I don't know where she is." He pursed his lips and leaned to her.<br/>
She squirmed back against the car leaning as far away from him as possible.</p><p>She tried stalling.<br/>
"Who is she?"<br/>
"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen." His eyes sparkled</p><p>"Ariana?" She guessed.<br/>
"HAILEY!" He abruptly corrected.</p><p>He leaned to kiss her again.</p><p>"What if I told you that I know where she is?" She said as fast as lightning.</p><p>Justin slowly leaned back from her face.<br/>
"Keep talking..." </p><p>"She said something about going to a club." She moved one of Justin's arms so she could get away.<br/>
"A club... what club is it?" He raised a brow and smoldered.</p><p>She cringed again.<br/>
"Erm. I don't think I know. If I find out I'll call you though!" She said joyfully and got out her car keys.</p><p>He pinned her to the car again.<br/>
"That's fine, if I can't have her, I can just have you." He flipped his hair, causing most if it to fall in his face.</p><p>He froze.<br/>
"Wait, hold on a minute." Justin reached into his pocket.<br/>
She sighed in relief.</p><p>He pulled out cherry flavored Chapstick and put it on.<br/>
She became scared again.<br/>
"Okay, I'm ready now." He leaned to her.</p><p>"CLUB CENTRAL! SHE'S AT CLUB CENTRAL!"<br/>
He removed his arms from the car and looked off into the sky.<br/>
"Club central, what a splendid place to ask her to be my girlfriend." He strode off and waved a taxi.</p><p>"She's a lucky woman!" Demetria yelled from her car window.<br/>
Then she was gone.</p><p>•</p><p>Justin stood in from of club central.<br/>
"At last, I'm here." He inhaled the fresh smell of city and pavement.</p><p>He wore a sparkly green suit. With a golden colored bow tie.<br/>
Tonight, he would amaze Hailey.</p><p>Justin walked in front of the long line and straight to the bouncer.<br/>
"You gotta wait at the end of the line, pal." The bouncer pointed to the end of the ginormous line.</p><p>"Ha, I don't think you know who I am." Justin chuckled and looked to the long line. Pointing to the bouncer mouthing 'he doesn't know who I am'.</p><p>"That cute, real cute." Justin pat the bouncer's cheek and strode past him.<br/>
"Hey! Did you just hear me?" The bouncer grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Okay, buddy. Do you even KNOW who I am?" Justin said smugly.<br/>
The bouncer looked him up and down.<br/>
"Yeah, you're Justin Bieber."<br/>
He answered.</p><p>"Thank you, now you can let me in."<br/>
Justin tried walking past him but the bouncer put a hand on his chest stopping him.<br/>
"The guy who hasn't enough money to come in here, and isn't VIP.</p><p>"Is that Miley Cyrus?" Justin pointed behind him.<br/>
"I'm not falling for that, now leave."<br/>
The bouncer crossed his arms.</p><p>A few seconds later- wrecking ball, sung by Miley Cyrus, could be heard from behind the bouncer.<br/>
The bouncer turned around to see Miley on an actual wrecking ball singing.</p><p>The whole crowd looked, while some screamed, and others just stared.</p><p>"Good ol' Miley. Always trying to seek attention." Justin whispered to himself as he snuck in.</p><p>The club was playing loud music, it was impossible to hear people talking unless you were directly next to them.<br/>
Lights flashed purple, pink, blue, and black. People were jumping up and down like animals.</p><p>"What a zoo." Justin said to the guy next to him.<br/>
"Yes. That's just how clubs are." Said the man that looked a lot like Adam Levine.</p><p>"Have you seen a girl named Hailey?" Justin asked him.<br/>
"I'm a bit busy here." Adam was chatting to two girls with him.</p><p>"Oh, you haven't. That's fine then."<br/>
Justin brushed it off.<br/>
"Good." Adam wrapped an arm around one of the girls.<br/>
"I mean, I thought you would. You know, since you've been hittin' it up with all these girls.</p><p>Adam slowly looked around to him.<br/>
"What?" He narrowed his eyes.<br/>
"Gosh, and I thought you were married. I guess you and your wife are doing an 'open marriage' type of thing." Justin said openly.</p><p>"What are you trying to do?"<br/>
"Don't listen to him, Adam. He's just jealous he can't get any girls, and you can." The one girl said with curly black hair.</p><p>"You're right." Adam turned around again and picked up his drink.</p><p>"I wonder what would happen if your wife found out, though." Justin blurted.<br/>
Adam was very agitated as he turned around again.<br/>
Once Adam turned around, Justin quickly snapped a picture of them.</p><p>"What the heck! Delete that!" Adam moved away from the girls and tried to snatch the phone.<br/>
"Here's how this is gonna work, bud." Justin poked a finger to Adams chest.</p><p>"You're blackmailing me?" Adam clenched his fist.<br/>
"Yes I am."</p><p>"Now, you are going to tell me where Hailey is, or I post this on instabook." Justin held his phone out of  Adam's reach.</p><p>"You mean Instagram."<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Facebook, then."<br/>
"Yeah, that's it. But now since you brought UP instagram; I'll post it there, too!"</p><p>Adam rolled his neck and sighed knowing this might be a while.<br/>
"Why don't you ladies go, while I try to find this Hailey." Adam smiled to them then the girls walked off.</p><p>"Hmph." Made the noise from one of the girls.<br/>
The other one with blond hair stuck her tongue out at Justin as she walked off.</p><p>Justin was looking down at his phone typing when Adam interrupted.<br/>
"Didn't you need help?" Adam reminded him.<br/>
Justin immediately shut off his phone and shoved it in his back pocket.<br/>
"Yes! Now where is Hailey?" He clapped his hands in front of him.</p><p>"I don't know. Tell me what she looks like." Adam crossed his tattooed arms over his chest. He was wearing a t-shirt that read 'Maroon 5' in bulky letters.</p><p>"She's about yay high." He held his arm out.<br/>
"Aha.." Adam let out a breath of disappointment.<br/>
"Any other details?"<br/>
"She has a yellowish hair color, but also brown." Justin grabbed a nearby girl with brown hair.</p><p>"Let go!" The girl tried tugging away.<br/>
"This kind of brown." Justin let her go. The girl kicked him in the crotch  before walking off.<br/>
"Oow.." Justin fell to his knees.</p><p>"Smooth. I can see why this Hailey likes you." Adam leaned on the bar counter behind him.<br/>
Justin stood back up carefully.<br/>
"Actually, she doesn't like me... Yet." </p><p>"You're such a stalker."<br/>
"AHEM. Now where is Hailey?"<br/>
Justin said while he ignored Adam's comment.</p><p>Adam looked around the club.<br/>
"Honestly, I don't know who or where she is."<br/>
Justin slowly pulled out his phone while staring at Adam.</p><p>Adam spotted a girl with sorta blond hair in the crowd.<br/>
"There she is!" Adam pointed behind Justin to the crowd.<br/>
"Really?" Justin turned around.<br/>
Adam took a step forward and snatched the phone from Justin.</p><p>Justin spun back around.<br/>
"Give me my phone!" He screamed.<br/>
"Easy, I'm just deleting the picture."<br/>
Adam turned on the phone and started tapping on the screen.</p><p>"Haha! Good luck, it's password protected." He did a smug face at him then crossed his arms.<br/>
"And... deleted. Thanks, man." Adam tossed Justin his phone.<br/>
He barely caught it.</p><p>"How did you know the password?"<br/>
Justin said baffled as he looked at Adam surprised.<br/>
Adam whistled to get the girls attention.<br/>
"Simple, you're an idiot."</p><p>The two girls walked back over twirling their hair.<br/>
"No, I'm not. And what does that have to do with the password?" </p><p>Adam put his arms around the two girls and began to walk off.<br/>
"There was no password." He laughed mockingly.</p><p>Justin opened his mouth to say something smart aleck, but not a word came out of his mouth.<br/>
He quickly resorted to something else.<br/>
"Yeah, well you're stupid!" He threw he hands out like a gangster.</p><p>Adam ignored him and started talking with the girls and a few of his other friends.<br/>
"Showed him." He said under his breath.</p><p>Justin went through the crowd asking every other girl if they knew a girl named Hailey.<br/>
They all shook their head, or said "Behind you." Then they disappeared.</p><p>Justin was getting lonely, the only love in his life has vanished.<br/>
No where to be seen, no where to be heard of.</p><p>The whole crowd suddenly got silent. The music has stopped, and the only light was on the stage.</p><p>Directly where Justin stood.</p><p>"Hello everybody!" Justin threw a fisted hand up.<br/>
Everyone was silent. </p><p>Adam was seen in the back  of the crowd, Justin couldn't see him clearly because he hovered a hand over his face.</p><p>"ADAM!" He pointed to Adam.</p><p>A blue spotlight flashed directly on him.<br/>
"Hey guys." Adam waved awkwardly.</p><p>"This man before you, has lied. He said he would help me- but he didn't." Justin started whining.</p><p>"BUT I DON'T CARE!" He yelled.</p><p>The crowd looked at Justin like they were looking at Elvis on steroids. </p><p>"Get off the stage!" Someone yelled.<br/>
"You drunk!" Another hollered.<br/>
"Turn the music back on!"<br/>
The people started murmuring amongst themselves.</p><p>"Justin, don't you have something better to do?" Adam yelled from  across the room.<br/>
"Actually, I do! Like maybe posting this picture on instabook!" Justin waved his phone at him.</p><p>Adam huffed.<br/>
"That's it." He began to shove his way past the crowd to the stage.</p><p>Adam jumped onto the stage and snatched the phone from Justin's hand.<br/>
"Give that back!" Justin reached for his phone but Adam held it too high.</p><p>"What the heck is going on here!? Who turned off the music? Why is there such a big crowd? Who are those two on the stage?" A female voice was blabbing to her agent.</p><p>Justin immediately looked down to the crowd, and spotted her yelling at her agent near the back.</p><p>Adam followed Justin's gaze and saw what he was looking at, then he grabbed Justin's shoulder.<br/>
"How do you have another picture on your phone of me? I deleted it." Adam stated.</p><p>Justin was still locked in a trace as he stared at Hailey.</p><p>Adam whacked him in the back of the head.<br/>
Justin spun around and threw his fists up in defense.</p><p>He looked at Adam and then at his phone.<br/>
"I already posted the picture, obviously." He shrugged his shoulders then jumped off the stage.</p><p>"You what?!" Adam searched Justin's phone for instagram.<br/>
Sure enough, the picture was posted- with 7000 likes.</p><p>"Oh great, it's the weirdo from the set. Agent, let's go." Hailey instructed while pointing a finger in the agents face.</p><p>"No need to leave, the party's just started." Justin eyes sparkled as he looked into her soul.<br/>
Hailey began to back up, but Justin was behind her.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and spun her around.<br/>
"HEEELLPPP!" She screamed.</p><p>The agent quickly picked Justin up by the back of his shirt. Then shook him until he released Hailey.</p><p>"Get rid of him!" She demanded and stomped her heel.<br/>
"Right away, ma'am."<br/>
He tossed him out of the club, and the party started up again immediately after he was locked out.</p><p>Someone in the crowd must've called the police, because the police showed up and arrested Justin for harassment.</p><p>••</p><p>A while later, about 6 months, he was set free from jail.<br/>
Now the question is: when and how did Hailey and Justin get together?</p><p>The answer is simple- bribery.</p><p>How else would Justin actually get a girl? And get MARRIED?</p><p>The time that Justin was in jail, he was sending Hailey love letters.<br/>
She never responded, or read them.<br/>
At least until she began to loose her reputation. </p><p>She wasn't as popular, no one knew of Hailey.<br/>
So she figured if she married a guy who was a singer she would be famous again.</p><p>It didn't work, but since she already agreed to Justin's proposal; it was already on every social media.<br/>
(Justin made sure of that.)</p><p>And they both lived<br/>
HAPPILY<br/>
EVER<br/>
AFTER.</p><p>Without the happiness.</p><p>•THE END•</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note:<br/>Thank you for reading this you wonderful people that I do not know.<br/>This story is definitely non-fiction.<br/>//I did the research myself//</p><p>Thank you supporters~~~<br/>The ones who don't respond or actually support me.<br/>Cause they're too shy... per usual.</p><p>// Warning //<br/>This book may have cringe, may be fake, can be weird, most likely fiction, is random, probably has false racism, and may have a crazy author.</p><p>MAY YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY.<br/>🌈❤️💜🌀💕🌈💖💗💋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>